


Word Prompt: Broken

by Killer_Hearts



Series: X readers [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, F/M, It's implied that the reader is dead, M/M, Other, Yandere, antisepticeye, but it's up to you if you wanna decide if the reader is just broken or dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts
Summary: As much as Anti hopes and deludes himself, things are not as they seem.





	Word Prompt: Broken

“What about this one, Darlin’?” Anti held up the shirt in front of them. He waited a few moments before nodding. “Silly me, I forgot you already owned this one. Don’t worry, I’ll go get you a new one!” Anti tossed the shirt aside and scrambled to get upstairs.

He returned a few minutes later with a different shirt. “Here, how about this one?” Like last time, Anti waited a few moments before nodding again. “Alright Darlin’, let’s get this on you.” He carefully lifted their arms up and slid their current shirt off. After getting the new shirt on them, Anti’s grin grew wider. “You look beautiful.” He pressed a kiss onto their forehead, ignoring how cold they felt. He leaned back and began to ramble on.

They never responded. In fact, they couldn’t respond. Anti had broken them beyond repair. 


End file.
